


Eri tu quella persona

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zizou è sempre stato vicino a Karim, ma fino a che punto arrivano i suoi sentimenti per lui? E se quando Karim inizia a parlargli della sua relazione sessuale con James, Zizou poi apre gli occhi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eri tu quella persona

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic è nata così, per caso. Avevo in mente una scena e la volevo scrivere, chiaramente non sono capace di scrivere senza approfondire. E così… beh, ho fatto una fic intera. È dalla parte di Zizou, in prima persona, e vediamo come ha vissuto lui la storia con Karim, la storia standard che in quest’ultimo anno mi è balenata in mente, con qualche piccola differenza rispetto al modo e al momento in cui lui e Karim si sarebbero messi insieme. Il momento chiave che fa scattare tutto è il casino legale in cui viene coinvolto Karim quest’anno, ma è anche vero che da quando Zizou diventa l’allenatore del Real, Karim nonostante l’anno difficile a livello personale, sembra rinascere. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

  
ERI TU QUELLA PERSONA

[ ](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/t31.0-8/14086339_1188107264543643_7082531042600145984_o.jpg)   


  
È qualcosa di strano, non so come cominci.   
Semplicemente mi ritrovo a vivere determinate cose a cui non avevo mai pensato, non avevo mai provato, mai nemmeno immaginato.   
Da quando mi prendo Karim sotto la mia ala, ci frequentiamo molto e lui ha molti giovamenti sia a livello personale che calcistico.   
L’ho portato ben presto a casa, gli ho fatto conoscere la mia famiglia, i miei figli lo adorano, mia moglie è sempre felice di vederlo.   
 Così quando ha problemi lui viene da me ed io gli consiglio, l’ascolto, sento i suoi sfoghi ed ogni volta che gli capita qualcosa mi dispiace, la vivo sempre un po’ sulla mia pelle.   
A volte quando gli capita qualcosa che lo angoscia, vorrei avere il potere di cancellare tutto, ma posso solo esserci, consigliarlo e sostenerlo.   
Nel tempo ho imparato a conoscerlo bene, è molto, molto interiore. Esternamente sembra duro, che magari non gliene freghi delle cose. Ma in realtà interiorizza tutto, è emotivo a modo suo. Fa una gran fatica a tirare fuori i problemi ed è un gran guaio perché poi lavorano in lui e va a finire che esplode nei momenti e nei modi più sbagliati.   
Per esempio lui sotto pressione lavora malissimo.   
Quando aveva messo incinta la sua ragazza è venuto da me.  
Fino a quel momento facevamo chiacchierate normali, l’avevo portato a casa perché i miei figli mi parlavano molto di lui come del miglior calciatore francese del momento ed erano eccitati all’idea che io lavorassi nel suo club come assistente tecnico.   
Mi sono avvicinato a lui sempre da un punto di vista calcistico. Gli ho dato suggerimenti vari legati all’alimentazione e degli esercizi, gli ho consigliato allenamenti in più e poi ci siamo trovati a farne insieme.   
Poi era lui a cercarmi in ufficio per chiedermi come fare questo o quello.   
Da lì l’invito a cena a casa mia. E poi gli altri. Ma era sempre tutto su un certo piano, anche se poi ho notato che con me in privato parlava davvero molto, era sciolto, si apriva sempre più. Cosa che con altri era proprio lontano anni luce.   
Avevo la sensazione che volesse approfondire anche altre cose, parlare di altro, non solo di calcio.   
Ma non osava.   
Una sera mi scrisse che aveva un disperato bisogno di parlarmi e non sapeva se era il caso di piombarmi a casa. Così sono andato io da lui, non mi ha mai chiesto udienza in quel modo.   
Karim era fuori di sé ed alla fine si è messo a piangere.   
Aveva messo incinta una ragazza che non amava e non sapeva come fare.   
La cosa lo aveva divorato al punto da scoppiare a piangere con me.   
Sono rimasto impressionato, non aveva mai dimostrato debolezza di quel genere. Qualche arrabbiatura che mi aveva anche sconvolto, ma mai lacrime.   
Mi sono investito del suo fiume emotivo e ne sono rimasto senza parole.   
‘Cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare?’ Mi ripeteva. ‘Non volevo una cosa simile, ma ormai c’è… e non voglio far soffrire una creatura!’   
Così l’ho fatto sfogare, ho lasciato che piangesse e poi l’ho abbracciato forte fermandolo. Appena l’ho fatto si è calmato immediatamente, mi si è accoccolato dolcemente fra le braccia come un bambino piccolo e come tale è rimasto lì, stretto a me, il viso nascosto contro il mio petto a singhiozzare silenzioso.   
I baci sul collo sono nati da lì, spontanei, da soli.   
La mia bocca era sul suo collo ed ho iniziato a dargli dei piccoli teneri baci. È una cosa che faccio coi miei figli, un gesto spontaneo, un riflesso incondizionato. Ma non mi è mai venuto con altri al di fuori di loro, nessun giocatore soprattutto.   
Ma con lui, la mia bocca non voleva saperne di staccarsi.  
Lui si è quietato lentamente, lentamente, bacio dopo bacio.   
Non lo so, l’ho semplicemente fatto. Quella volta e tutte le altre. Forse perché vedevo che avevo da lui la reazione desiderata. Si calmava, si apriva, si rilassava, si lasciava andare e ritrovava la sua serenità.  
Tutti hanno bisogno di un abbraccio, di una dolcezza, un rifugio. Karim chiaramente non era mai stato abituato a riceverne, perciò non sapeva nemmeno chiederle e di averne bisogno.   
Forse era per questo, anche se molti altri sono nelle sue stesse condizioni, ma io non lo faccio anche con loro.   
Karim è sempre stato diverso, non ho idea nel motivo, cosa ci sia che mi spinga da quella volta ad averne tanta cura ed attenzione.   
Però un mio bacio, un mio abbraccio lo solleva, lo fa stare bene, ed io sono contento se lui sta bene.   
Così non ho mai smesso.   
Gli ho detto poi di riconoscere la figlia, di non mettere i manifesti e provare a vivere la relazione con la madre della bambina.   
Eventualmente essere chiaro e lasciarla, ma mantenere i rapporti per il bene della figlia.   
Karim l’ha vista come una cosa saggia e sensata ed una buona prospettiva.   
Ha fatto come gli ho suggerito, inizialmente le cose fra loro sono andate bene, ma poi qualcosa si è incrinato ed ha deciso di rimanere solo amico di Clohe. Vanno molto d’accordo.   
Non voleva dirmi cosa avesse, quando glielo chiedevo glissava ed io ci rimanevo male. Non mi diceva una cosa tanto importante? Non capivo perché mi importasse molto, ma era così. Credo che l’abbia notato ed alla fine ha ceduto.   
‘Sono attratto dai ragazzi.’  
Uno sparo. Mi ha fatto sentire male per un momento. Mai avuto problemi coi gay, ma in qualche modo mi sono sentito male. Strano. Frenetico. Elettrico.   
Mi ha spiegato di essere bisessuale da sempre, ma non ha mai dato sfogo al suo lato gay, si è sempre solo concentrato su quello etero. Per via del luogo in cui è cresciuto. Un ghetto che non perdona. Io so cosa significa. Lui ha fatto quello che doveva per sopravvivere. Ha accettato le brutte compagnie e per miracolo è rimasto integro, ma per stare con loro e non essere loro mira, si è adeguato alla loro mentalità e al loro modo di fare. Questo l’ha aiutato a sopravvivere. Però loro sono tutti omofobi e di conseguenza le cose non sono mai state facili. Spesso ha dovuto fare la parte dell’omofono anche lui, mi dice sempre che non si piace quando sta con loro, ma non rinnega le sue origini, è grazie a quella gente che è sopravvissuto, che non è finito male. L’hanno sempre protetto. Stare con loro, fare come loro era l’unico modo per rimanere vivo.   
L’ho ammirato ancora di più per questa sua forza d’animo, oltretutto non ha mai parlato di sé e delle proprie origini. Molti ostentano origini povere e passato difficili per essere coccolati dai fan e dai media, ma lui non ha mai detto mezza parola.   
‘Lei ha problemi col mio lato bisessuale. Non ho mai fatto apprezzamenti a ragazzi, non sono il tipo. Quando mi piace qualcuno nessuno lo capisce.’ Così ho subito pensato a chi gli piacesse, ho pensato a qualche compagno di squadra, ho cercato di farmi dei film. Non era facile, è davvero molto chiuso.   
E gli ho chiesto se ora gli piacesse un altro più di Clohe e se fosse questo ad aver incrinato il rapporto.   
Karim era indeciso, ma alla fine ha annuito.   
‘È una di quelle cose che non saranno mai vissute. Perciò non volevo… non volevo che uscisse. Però l’ha capito. Che amavo qualcun altro. E non sono più stato in grado di tacerle nulla. Mi sono aperto con onestà, le ho detto chi è, che però non avrà mai sbocco, che non la vivrò mai, perciò deve stare tranquilla… ma lei ha detto che comunque non aveva senso se non l’amavo perché amavo un altro. E poi probabilmente sarebbe diventata matta ogni volta che mi avrebbe visto abbracciato a qualche compagno.’  
Noi persone famose siamo in continuazione soggette a tentazioni di vario tipo. Davvero molte.   
Le donne ci si buttano fra le braccia in ogni occasione e sono tutte davvero belle. Se uno è fedifrago è finita, le tentazioni non mancano ed è risaputo che fanno l’uomo ladro. Nel mio caso ne ho avute, come molti, ma sono sempre rimasto fedele a Veronique. Non è raro che succeda, anche se è molto comune che ci si tradisca.   
Capisco Clohe quando ha detto così. Guardarsi dalle donne era un conto, ma anche dagli uomini con cui lui convive per tutto il suo tempo, quello non sarebbe facile per nessuno.  
Specie considerando che c’è uno che ama, anche se non lo ricambia.   
Lì la curiosità mi ha divorato, non sono mai stato una persona curiosa, ma lui mi ha davvero mosso qualcosa di me che non conoscevo.   
Così si erano lasciati, abbiamo parlato molto di lui e di quel suo lato, volevo spingerlo a dirmi chi amava, bruciavo di curiosità. Ma poi mi resi conto che bruciavo di gelosia. Ero fuori di me, ma lo nascondevo bene. Dovevo sapere per chi aveva perso la testa, dovevo. Non me l’ha mai detto ed anche questo mi ha attratto a lui come un ape col miele.   
Tante piccole cose, una più strana dell’altra.   
Quando sono passato ad allenare la seconda squadra seguendo il progetto di diventare allenatore, lui ci è stato male. Ricordo che non l’ha vissuta affatto bene.   
Quell’anno è arrivato James. Si è lentamente ma inesorabilmente legato a lui, in modo sempre più evidente. Karim è famoso per non lasciar trapelare nulla di sé, è criptico al cento percento, ma con James si vedeva che c’era più di una simpatia.   
Facendo due conti sapevo che non poteva essere lui la persona che amava, ma forse l’aveva superata perché lui lo sapeva distrarre.   
Gelosia.   
Di nuovo.   
Ogni volta che mi sono trovato a provarla, ho realizzato sempre più che doveva esserci qualcosa che non andava in me.   
In realtà l’ho sempre saputo, però non ho mai voluto ammetterlo e vederlo.   
Stargli vicino da ‘fratello maggiore’ era più facile. Ma non ho mai abbracciato e baciato sul collo i miei fratelli minori. I miei figli. Ma solo loro, appunto. Nessun altro giocatore che seguo, mai. Solo Karim.   
Perciò quando ho iniziato a sentirmi pazzo nel vederlo con James senza sapere che rapporto avesse, ho riallacciato i rapporti, non che si fossero mai logorati, eh? Però allenando l’altra squadra del Real ci aveva inevitabilmente fatto mollare un pochino.   
Lì ho riaperto tutto, di gran lunga.   
E tanto ho fatto finché non ha iniziato a parlarmi di lui.   
‘Effettivamente è più che un compagno.’  
È stato un pugno allo stomaco.   
Me ne sono reso conto immediatamente.   
Gli ho chiesto se stavano insieme e lui mi ha raccontato tutto. Stanno insieme, James è sposato ed ha una figlia, ma è anche gay e gli piacciono molto i ragazzi, non ha problemi ad andare con loro e tradire la sua compagna, è una cosa che nella sua cultura è più normale di quel che si pensa. Ci si sposa e si fa famiglia, ma questo è più una sorta di dovere,di accordo, non una dedizione vera e propria.   
Così hanno iniziato ad andare a letto insieme.   
‘Con James è facile.’ Una volta che ha iniziato, non riusciva più a smettere, come se volesse confidarsi con me di questo, parlare anche di questo aspetto di sé. L’aspetto privato, sessuale. L’ultimo sfogo che gli mancava di fare? Ho pensato una cosa simile.   
Ma più me ne parlava, più io mi sentivo male, come quella volta che mi aveva detto di amare un altro.   
Male in un modo che non so descrivere.   
‘È facile come con una donna, ma è diverso perché è un ragazzo e mi dà proprio quello che cerco, che mi serve. Mi fa sentire uomo quando lo faccio mio e mi si dà. Ed essendo un ragazzo è tutta un’altra sensazione.’  
Cercava di spiegarmi, ma io ero a disagio ed imbarazzato, non riuscivo a capire.   
‘Scusa, forse sto sconfinando.’ Mi ha detto cercando di chiudere, imbarazzato anche lui.   
Io istintivamente l’ho fermato. So che era assurdo da parte mia. Era meglio smettesse, ma al tempo stesso era una sorta di droga. Era come… come se dovevo sentirne ancora. Di più. Più intimamente.   
‘Ma scherzi? Mi fa piacere che ti senti tanto a tuo agio da parlare anche di questo… è solo che non posso capire in cosa è diverso, cosa si prova, perché non mi è mai capitato e… sai, con i ragazzi intendo…’ È stata una conversazione davvero particolare.   
‘Ci sono i ruoli, a volte sono definiti e fissi, altre no e capita che uno faccia l’attivo od il passivo. Io ad esempio non sono proprio uno o l’altro, mi piace a seconda del momento. Con James sono attivo perché lui è assolutamente passivo. In questo senso mi fa sentire uomo. Sfoghi quel senso di protezione, questo lo puoi capire perché non cambia da come è con le donne.’ Mi ha spiegato. Io ero ammaliato, incollato a lui e alla sua voce. ‘Però al tempo stesso lui è un ragazzo. E farlo coi ragazzi è… ‘ Karim ci ha pensato un attimo, poi con voce presa ha proseguito ‘diverso! Una cosa a sé! So che non sono chiaro, ma solo se lo provi lo capisci! C’è… ci sono due erezioni, capisci? Due corpi maschili! È lì che subentra il lato gay, altrimenti non dovresti sentire il desiderio di un uomo. Due corpi maschili che si uniscono, due erezioni che si strofinano e tu lo scopi, come fai con una donna, ma è un uomo, lo sai, lo vedi, vedi il suo cazzo duro e questo ti dà alla testa…’   
Karim era partito, era proprio partito, specie coi termini. Non se ne rendeva conto, forse aveva bisogno di parlarne e condividere la cosa, non penso ne avesse mai parlato con anima viva, nessuno saprà di questo suo aspetto.   
Quella volta mi è venuta un’erezione dura come una roccia. E la stessa aveva lui.   
Ce ne siamo resi conto, ci siamo guardati e lì era tutto ben oltre l’imbarazzo iniziale. Era eccitazione allo stato puro.   
Ho iniziato ad aprire gli occhi e poi a chiuderli per bene da lì in poi. Sapevo cosa avrei visto se avessi guardato.   
Da lì è diventato come una droga, sentirlo parlare di queste cose, delle sue esperienze omosessuali mi attirava da morire, mi faceva sentire diverso da sempre, era come se lo vivessi un po’ io stesso, dovevo sentirne di più, sempre di più.   
Fino a che sentire non mi è più bastato.   
Non mi facevo raccontare dettagli erotici, chiaramente. Sarei andato ben oltre quello che sono sempre stato, non è nemmeno nel suo stile onestamente.   
Per cui mi parlava di come era con James, ma non certo le posizioni. A volte sbottava con qualcosa che l’aveva seccato o che gli era piaciuto particolarmente, come ‘Devi provare in piscina, non so se l’hai mai fatto, ma…’ Oppure ‘uh, la palestra, il bilanciere da steso, lui in piedi sopra la mia testa… mai provato niente di simile!’  
E via io ad impazzire.   
Non avendo mai potuto dare sfogo a questo suo aspetto, era la prima volta anche per lui ma se la cavava bene.   
‘È una droga.’ Mi diceva. Ed io capivo bene in che senso lo dicesse. Aveva ragione. Lo era.  
La frenesia di sapere non è più bastata, ad un certo punto ho dovuto andare oltre.   
Ho guardato materiale porno gay. È stata la fine. Naturalmente mi piaceva, ma in particolare mi è partito l’orgasmo quando vedevo ragazzi particolarmente somiglianti a Karim.   
Non ci voleva molto per capire che ero perso per lui.  
Perso era un eufemismo.   
Quando gli è successo il casino con Valbuena e tutti i media francesi si sono accaniti contro di lui pur lui fosse innocente, costruendo un caso che non esisteva nemmeno, prendendolo di mira in modo molto specifico, io volevo sparare a tutti. La voglia di far fuori un po’ di gente che lo faceva star tanto male, mi ha dilaniato. Ho faticato a trattenermi.   
Rispondo sempre a tutti quelli che parlano male di lui, odio che lo facciano.   
Sono molto protettivo con lui. Molto.   
Mi ha cercato tantissimo in quel periodo, quando è stato estromesso dalla nazionale francese in attesa che il processo si risolvesse.   
È piombato a casa mia facendo preoccupare molto mia moglie ed i miei figli ed ha fatto uno di quegli sfoghi colossali che non gli vedevo da tempo.   
Io l’ho ascoltato, l’ho abbracciato, gli ho baciato il collo, l’ho stretto a me e poi gli ho consigliato di non parlarne, di non fare dichiarazioni, di magari fare un’intervista dove spiegasse bene la sua versione e basta. Poi di non pensarci, non sentire, concentrarsi sul campo. Parlare con le prestazioni.   
‘Tu hai la coscienza a posto, se vivi come se l’avessi, serenamente, tutti capiranno che sei pulito davvero. E comunque chi non vuole vederlo, non lo vedrà nemmeno con delle prove evidenti e concrete.’  
È stato un periodo durissimo per lui e mi dispiace molto, volevo aiutarlo di più, ma penso di averlo sollevato involontariamente quando sono diventato allenatore primo del Real. Mi hanno messo al posto di Benitez a Gennaio, improvvisamente, e lì Karim ha dimenticato tutti i suoi casini personali e si è messo a segnare ad ogni partita e spesso per primo. Non ha mai avuto prestazioni migliori di quelle, l’orgoglio che ho provato non ha pari.   
Vederlo così sereno nel giocare, così felice era un grande sollievo per me. Vedere ancora i suoi sorrisi, le sue esultanze, indicarmi in panchina ai goal, dedicarmeli.   
Parlare uno dell’altro ad ogni occasione coi media, stare insieme agli allenamenti di nuovo, vederci così tanto, essere quello su cui fare affidamento. Ed ancora sostenerlo negli infortuni e nei momenti difficili.  
Karim è diventato molto più che il mio giocatore prediletto od un fratello minore. Karim è diventato tutto.   
La mia ossessione. La persona che voglio sia felice. Che stia bene.   
Colui che ho nella testa dal primo all’ultimo momento della giornata.   
È quando lo vedo che sto bene, è quando lo tocco che mi sento sollevato, è quando lo abbraccio con ogni stupida scusa che mi sento vivo, è quando gli bacio il collo che sono elettrico.   
L’abbandono con cui lo faccio è quasi un bisogno, la gioia che sento quando lo tocco e lo bacio è senza limiti ed ormai non riesco più  fermarmi, perciò cerco di evitare i ritrovamenti solitari fra di noi.   
Meno sto con lui da solo e meglio è.   
Purtroppo però succede quello che non doveva.   
Fino all’ultimo abbiamo sperato tutti che alla fine le cose si risolvessero in tempo per gli europei, ma il giudice sebbene abbia tolto le restrizioni che c’erano contro Karim permettendogli di incontrare Valbuena e di conseguenza di essere convocato dalla nazionale francese, la federazione ha deciso che finché il caso non è chiuso non vuole convocarlo perché vuole che siano tutti giocatori esemplari. Hanno tirato fuori delle scuse assurde.   
Ed ora, mentre leggo la sentenza ufficiale dalle FFF, realizzo cosa significa.   
‘Mi sembra di impazzire.’  
Mi scrive.   
Non serve che mi chieda di raggiungerlo.   
Vado da lui immediatamente.   
Karim è come mi aspettavo devastato e per un momento metto da parte le mie difficoltà a stare solo con lui.   
Cammina nervoso, addolorato, investendo tutto quello che incontra. Inveisce contro la Francia intera, razzista che ha fatto di tutto per incastrarlo dall’inizio della faccenda che ora è riuscita comunque a metterlo fuori gioco.   
Parla in continuazione del razzismo, che ha dovuto affrontare sin da piccolo. Figlio di famiglia algerina importata, vissuto nel quartiere degli emigrati, un ghetto. Da sempre è stato vittima di razzismo, ma ce l’aveva fatta, ne era uscito, era sopravvissuto, l’aveva vinto.   
\- Non gliel’ho mai data vinta, mai! Ho sempre fatto le cose a modo mio, fedele a me stesso e a chi sono. Sempre. E loro… e loro ora hanno rovinato tutto! In un attimo tutto è finito nel cesso. Anni di dura lotta per poi finire fuori per le mie origini, perché l’opinione pubblica non è positiva, perché il presidente riceve mille lettere razziste contro di me! È questa la verità! Se ero francese purosangue nessuno si metteva contro di me! Ed ora ecco qua! Sono un algerino vissuto in Francia, nella parte povera, e sono un immondizia agli occhi dei puristi francesi di merda! E mi rovinano non solo la carriera, ma la vita!  Ho lottato contro questo con tutto me stesso, da sempre! Ho fatto in modo che il razzismo non rovinasse la mia vita, non intaccasse il mio sogno, la mia carriera, il calcio. E sono arrivati fino a qua! Sono arrivati ovunque, come un cancro! Questo è un incubo. In tutta la mia vita ho voluto solo giocare gli europei in casa da protagonista, nel periodo migliore calcisticamente parlando per me. Volevo vincere quel trofeo, giocarmela al meglio a casa mia, farlo per me e per il mio Paese, per dimostrare chi sono, quanto valgo, che sono qualcuno! È una cosa a cui tenevo, dannazione! E me l’hanno tolta perché non sono davvero francese! Sappiamo tutti che è per questo! I pezzi grossi di questo caso si sono accaniti inspiegabilmente con me, io non c’entro un cazzo, un cazzo! Hanno manipolato tutto, ogni informazione. Ed ora? Ed ora che diavolo dovrei fare secondo loro? Hanno vinto, cazzo! Hanno vinto e mi hanno tolto quello a cui tenevo! Ho resistito per nulla! - Poi Karim scoppia a piangere. È tipo la seconda o terza volta che piange con me da quando lo conosco.   
Sono sconvolto oltre che furioso e dispiaciuto. Cosa darei per cancellare tutto. Mi sento male, impotente e odio quello che sta succedendo.   
Così lo faccio di nuovo, anche se mi ero ripromesso di non farlo più.  
Lo abbraccio forte e lo stringo a me. Quando si rilassa lentamente fra le mie braccia, il mondo svanisce lento. Chiudo gli occhi con tormento, cercando di oppormi, ma la mia bocca scivola sul suo collo e lo fa ancora. Lo bacio lì.   
Sulla sua pelle liscia e sensibile.   
Lui trattiene il respiro, lo bacio ancora. Sussulta.   
\- Supererai anche questo. È orribile, ma supererai anche questo e ne uscirai più forte, ancora più forte! Non ti lascio solo ad affrontarlo. - Non ci son davvero molte cose da dire in un caso simile, specie perché sono il primo che vorrei andare a dare testate al ministro francese che parla a vanvera, al presidente della federazione senza palle, al giudice che ce l’ha con Karim, a Valbuena che non capisce la realtà dalla manipolazione.   
Però sto qua con lui, lo stringo e aspetto che si calmi. E si calma.   
Ma è questo il guaio.   
Le braccia intorno al suo corpo, le mie labbra sul suo collo, le mani si spostano, una risale sulla sua nuca a tenerlo ancor meglio a me e mi appoggio a lui con tutto il mio corpo, facendogli sentire tutto. Troppo, credo.   
E lo bacio di nuovo.   
\- Smettila… - Mormora per la prima volta. Io mi gelo.   
\- Di fare cosa? - Chiedo terrorizzato, incapace di lasciarlo perché lui è il primo a tenersi a me, mantenere il viso contro il mio.   
\- Di baciarmi sul collo, di parlarmi lì. - Sussurra roco.   
\- Non ti piace? - Chiedo cauto, senza lasciarlo.   
\- No, mi piace troppo. - E realizzo che non è solo la mia erezione che sbuca contro i pantaloni stretti. Anche la sua c’è.   
Non può essere che provi le stesse cose sul serio.   
In risposta lo bacio ancora, girando leggero il capo verso il suo, la bocca risale sotto il suo orecchio, piano, sensuale, con un desiderio folle.   
E lui mette le mani giù sui miei fianchi, io sposto le mie fino a prendergli il viso, lo stacco da me quel po’ per guardarlo negli occhi, è confuso, i suoi sono bagnati, i miei sono allucinati.   
E abbasso gli occhi sulle sue labbra gonfie e umide, tremanti. Il viso bagnato, stravolto di lacrime sospese.   
Così fragile, ora.   
\- Scusa, ma non riesco a fermarmi. - Mi esce solo questo.   
Perché la mie labbra vanno sulle sue, aderiscono, prendo il suo fra le mie, lo succhio e lui le schiude lasciandomi fare. Me le dà ed io me le prendo. Chiudo gli occhi e mi abbandono a questo bacio che penso d’aver voluto da una vita.   
Apro, respiro. Una domanda fugace. O smettere qua, o approfondire. Ma mi immagino la forza che dovrei metterci per staccarmi ora e so che non ce l’ho.   
Stringo la presa sul suo viso, le mie mani tremano, aggrotto la fronte confuso, stringo gli occhi, piego il capo di lato e apro di più la bocca tornando sulla sua.   
Sempre aperta aderisco alla sua che mi si dà senza esitare e le nostre lingue si trovano, si fondono insieme. Questo contatto, il suo sapore, il nostro gioco, un risucchiarci uno nell’altro. Euforia. Droga.   
Il bacio diventa molto più spinto di quello che avessi mai potuto immaginare e va a finire che lo spingo indietro fino ad arrivare al divano bianco, la coda dell’angolo che sporge. Si siede, lo spingo, si sdraia, salgo su di lui, il ginocchio da un lato, il piede per terra. Gli lascio il viso per aprirmi la felpa che mi sfilo, lui alza la schiena, si separa un momento dalla mia bocca, si prende il colletto della maglietta da dietro la testa, tira e se la toglie.   
Mi tolgo la mia sollevandomi dritto con la schiena, me la sfilo dalla vita. Poi ci guardiamo con una specie di esplosione emotiva ed ormonale che ci fa impazzire.   
Se smetto penso di morire. Non posso fermarmi ora. Non posso. So che è il momento peggiore per fare certe cose, ma non posso. Non ce la faccio. Ho immaginato troppo a lungo questo ed ora ogni fantasia diventa realtà e non posso smettere.   
Torno su di lui, sulla sua bocca carnosa che aderisce alla mia, mi accoglie, mi lecca, mi succhia, si intreccia ancora. Mentre ci baciamo, lui steso, io sopra, alza il bacino e si sfila da solo i pantaloni larghi ed i boxer che indossa. Si mette a sedere continuando a baciarmi, si leva del tutto gli indumenti e li fa cadere per terra, poi va alla vita, prende i miei pantaloni e li abbassa insieme agli slip.   
Smetto di respirare, un flash, un fulmine mi attraversa.   
Cosa stiamo facendo? Cosa diavolo stiamo facendo?!  
Al mio scatto si ferma, io mi alzo in piedi per terra e lo guardo ansimando stralunato.   
Non posso, non devo.   
Eppure al diavolo, lo voglio con tutto me stesso.   
Karim sta fermo, nudo, sull’angolo del suo divano e mi guarda in attesa, disperato, confuso, eccitato.   
C’è un momento in cui non so che fare, ho ancora i pantaloni su, stretti nelle mie mani ai fianchi.   
Poi lui si stende di nuovo, si mette supino. Una mano sulla bocca, un dito dentro, se lo succhia. L’altra fra le gambe, a masturbarsi.   
E poi un mormorio in francese.   
\- Ti prego… non puoi smettere ora che hai cominciato… - Anche senza la richiesta a voce, l’avrei accontentato. Mi bastava vedere come si toccava.   
\- Merda. - Dico a denti stretti, in difficoltà. Poi al diavolo, mi abbasso quello che indosso, me lo tolgo ed in un lampo risalgo su di lui, gli prendo le gambe e gliele apro piegandole. Con una foga che non lo fa respirare, vado diretto lì nel mezzo, mi avvento, gli tolgo la mano e la sostituisco con la mia. Poi arriva la mia lingua che lo lecca. Ed infine la mia bocca lo succhia.   
È la prima volta, ma l’ho immaginato mille volte ed ognuna non era paragonabile a questa. Mi eccito immediatamente, mi ci vuole poco. E anche a lui ci vuole poco.   
Spinge il bacino nella mia bocca, preme la nuca all’indietro ed accompagna la mia fra le sue gambe, spinge e geme ed io finisco per masturbarmi da solo.   
Follia.   
\- Scopami, sto per esplodere… - Mormora rauco gemendo eccitato.   
Non me lo faccio ripetere. Mi alzo, torno alla sua bocca, gliela succhio, ci incontriamo con le lingue, ci sfioriamo e poi piego le gambe in alto, gliele sollevo e trovo lo spazio. Metto la mano fra le nostre bocche, le nostre lingue leccano le mie dita che corrono un momento in lui a preparare la via, lo rifaccio un paio di volte mentre lo guardo in faccia incapace di staccare gli occhi dai suoi, dal suo viso, dalla sua bocca.   
Quando è abbastanza bagnato e stuzzicato, me lo prendo in mano ed entro in lui.   
Karim si tende per un momento si inarca tutto, apre la bocca perso, ben lontano da qui. Così gliela succhio e lui sembra tornare.   
Chiude la bocca sulla mia, ci baciamo, ci fondiamo e andiamo fuori da qui, ci lasciamo trasportare. In un attimo inizio a muovermi ed in un attimo quello che avevo immaginato è ben oltre tutto questo.   
Ma al tempo stesso non avevo capito male, al tempo stesso era proprio questo che volevo. Che sentivo.   
L’eccitazione sale ad ogni spinta, mentre aumento l’intensità e affondo sempre più.   
Lui geme fino a gridare, mi mette le braccia intorno al collo, io mi sostengo, gli occhi chiusi, il godimento più assoluto cresce sempre più.   
Ha ragione.   
Apro gli occhi mentre lo prendo. E lo vedo. Scivolo con gli occhi. La sua erezione lì dura fra di noi, strofinata dai nostri corpi stretti che si muovono su e giù. Mi sollevo un momento, gliela prendo in mano mentre continuo a muovermi e lui alza le braccia, si prende al sedile, si abbandona ancora di più, inarca la schiena, spinge il bacino e comincia con dei ripetuti e folli ‘sì, sì, così, proprio così’.   
Karim ha il suo orgasmo, si macchia da solo. Il bianco scivola davanti ai miei occhi febbrili, mi sporco la mano che alzo e guardo, poi lecco e riprendo a muovermi più forte.   
Fino a che vengo anche io.   
E capisco perché dopo che aveva cominciato a sperimentare, non poteva più smettere. Come capisco perché dopo che ne avevo sentito parlare tanto, dovevo provarlo.   
Siamo di questo stesso mondo, drogati di questo, di noi, di un orgasmo che sarà il primo di molti, probabilmente.   
Incapaci di realizzare quanto sia sbagliato.   
Presi, persi in noi. Ansimanti. Realizzati. Senza alcun minimo pensiero. Senza una sola lacrima.   
Scivolo fuori da lui, mi stendo lasciandomi cadere, mi cinge con le braccia, nascondo il viso contro il suo collo pulsante e sudato, i corpi caldissimi, palpitano.   
\- Non scaricarmi… non sopporterei anche questo… - Dice con voce rotta. Mi aggrotto, un pugno allo stomaco e la voglia di darmi giù da solo. Mi alzo subito e gli prendo il viso con una mano, lo carezzo dolcemente e lo faccio mio con lo sguardo pieno di tutti i sentimenti che sono in grado di provare per lui.   
\- Ormai sono caduto, non potrei mai rialzarmi. E prima di tutto, non potrei mai e poi mai farti del male. Non mi perdonerei mai. - Credo di essere convincente, gli occhi gli tornano lucidi e nasconde il viso contro di me, di nuovo. Così mi distendo di nuovo e lo nascondo sotto di me.   
\- Eri tu quella persona. - Mormora poi. Il mondo si sospende, come il mio fiato. Non lo guardo, non mi muovo nemmeno.   
\- Come? -   
\- Quella persona che amavo tanto da non poter avere altre relazioni serie. Eri tu. Sei tu. - Stringo gli occhi che mi bruciano e la sensazione che se lo guardassi ora, piangerei come uno sciocco. Così sto in questo modo, steso su di lui, lo abbraccio e lo tengo sotto di me, scaldandolo, allacciati.   
\- L’ho sempre sperato. - Mi mordo il labbro. Poi aggiungo. - Sono felice di essere io. - Infine gli bacio il lato della testa, perché non ho accesso al suo collo. - In qualche modo, ti amo anche io. Da troppo tempo. - E dirlo è una tale liberazione.   
Le sue mani corrono sulle mia schiena, mi stringe e trattiene il fiato.   
\- Sto meglio. Grazie. - Sorrido.   
\- È stato un piacere consolarti! - A questo ride ed anche io mi sento ancora meglio. Grazie a te di avermi fatto entrare.   
Forse sto sbagliando, ma sono felice. Perché lui è parte di me. 


End file.
